Precision Research Incorporated (PRI) proposes to develop a medical diagnostic instrument capable of determining a geriatric patient's nutritional status. This instrument will operate on a minimal whole blood sample without the use of reagents. PRI will use a specialized type of spectroscopy as the basis for this new instrument. PRI's Principle Investigator and other researchers have previously used this technology for the determination of total protein, albumin, cholesterol, BUN and creatinine, in biological samples. Phase I objectives will be designed to demonstrate feasibility; i.e. that the technology can be used in a commercially viable product. During the Phase I project feasibility will be addressed by studies in three areas; 1)-hardware optimization; 2)-software optimization; and 3)-system performance definition. The hardware optimization will include studies on the effects of sample automation and sample temperature, the use of filters, wavelength optimization, and detector options. The software optimization will include studies of various types of digital filtering, strategies for wavelength selection, as well as multiple variant analysis programs. The system performance definition will include studies of reference methods, menu breadth, precision and accuracy, and detection limits. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The USA has a potential market of 112,000 placements. The market would relish a result while still with the patient. Demand for this device is strong in future health care institutions e.g. nursing homes, home care service, community clinics.